


Florion's Valor

by BorosPaladin



Series: Nova Alabastra [4]
Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Gen, House of Valor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorosPaladin/pseuds/BorosPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The House of Valor changed much with Tyr Magnus' leadership, but the Fateless One greatly preferred Hroth Magnus' ways and respects the Fae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florion's Valor

It was rare for a mortal to seek out a Fae, and even rarer for it to be the Champion of the House of Valor seeking out a challenger.

“So, the Champion is … abdicating?”

“I know, it’s unheard-of,” agreed Vigor Broadshield. “But at least Jokull and Jakin have agreed to the Champion’s terms: This is a place of combat, not a place of profit.”

“Bets are still allowed!” added Helga Swanwhite.

“Of course,” was Vigor’s reply. “But that doesn’t have to take away from the fighting.”

“It’s a shame Aesa couldn’t make it. It would have been nice to get the old team back together for some drinks.”

Helga felt a poke at her back. “Don’t speak so soon, Helga. Warsworn work is boring compared to this, so I got permission to take a leave. Anyways, who’s the Fae?”

“My name is Florion. The Champion said that even if the House of Valor remains a mortal tournament, the Fae rites should be reestablished. Apparently the sight of a ruined sanctuary on the Trellis was too much to bear.”

“Interesting. So, what will these Fae rites feature?”

“As far as you’re concerned? A funeral.”

“Hey, I’m going to need to know all of them so that they can keep happening after my knives are in your back.”

“Oh, do stop it, boys, there’ll be plenty of time for posturing once I’m not the only drunk around,” interjected Helga.

Another Fae strode into the room, wearing heavy armor and carrying a spear. “Yes, please get drunk. Make this tournament easy for me to win.”

Florion bowed. “Great Huntress Hartwen, it would be an honor to have you fall to my sword.”

“I am surprised that the Warlord Whenery is not here. I thought that she would be eager to take this opportunity.”

“Perhaps she is simply traveling. Or she decided to face Grand Faemage Gorrenet before her arrival.”

“Ha! That would have been amusing to watch. I wonder whether she will think he smells any better dead.”

“So, boys, I’m almost out of drink,” added Helga. “Anyone want to come with me?”

“I could stand one, I guess,” said Aesa.

“Another time, Helga. I have to get ready for the tournament,” replied Vigor.

“Vigor, I heard you were one of the Champions teammates,” Whenery said as Aesa ad Helga walked down from the balcony.

“Yes, I was. It was quite the honor. I haven’t seen anyone fight like that since Hroth Magnus!”

“Perhaps you would enjoy sparring with me? Much as I dislike to admit that I could learn from mortals, I do believe we both could learn from each other.”

“It would be my honor, Grand Huntress. If you’ll excuse us, Florion.”

“Of course. This looks to be an exciting tournament.”

Florion watched as the others walked away. He was not Champion, and would not be this season. Yes, the Champion had sent him word of seeking new challengers, but that is not why Florion specifically was approached. There was a new position in the House of Valor, a Fae position to parallel the mortals managing the tournaments: Ritemaster. But first, he had to meet with these mortals, Jokull Fangard and Jakin Madsen, who were currently managing the tournament.

“Fae and mortal fighting in a tournament for the first time since Hroth Magnus. Even with our new bare-bones pricing, we’re going to be rich!” A mop of brown hair crowned the fair-skinned human in rich clothing coming up the stairs.

The other human next to him had quite the beard, but a shaved head. Florion had to take careful note of such features or he couldn’t tell the mortals apart. “Aye, and even if we hadn’t cut the prices everyone would still be getting their money’s worth. This tournament is going to excite like no previous tournament could have – well, no tournament in this mortal’s memory. Hail, Florion, Ritemaster of Valor!”

“Hail yourself, mortal. You are Jokull and Jakin?”

The brown hair spoke. “Yes. I’m Jokull Fangard, in charge of all the money that flows through this place, and this is Jakin Madsen, our tournament manager.”

“Excellent. Now, it seems that you have much to explain to me and I have much to explain to you. I would appreciate it if you’d begin first.”


End file.
